


The slime

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Steven Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neon investigates a small lake filled with a strange, orange, honey-like slime. Soon, it turns into a sexual disaster.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Neon wandered through the forest, the sound of crinkles clapping into the air with every step. The leaves being crushed beneath his feet. He analyses the terrain, stopping to notice that the ground was...soggier...than before. He's definitely nearing the lake. He continues through the leaves, sun shining through the gaps between the branches. His hand rests upon a trunk, as he takes in the view.

An entire lake made up of an orange, honey like substance. He slowly gets closer, pressing a finger into it. Slime. Definitely slime. He nods, about to pull away until, he gets thrown upward. He lets out a yelp as he feels...something, Wrap around his arms and legs. He squirms about, observing whatever it was. He was being locked in place by the strange substance. He was slowly dragged down, feeling the rubbery texture gloss over his skin and clothing. He let out a shiver, then blushed, pausing as another tentacle like thing emerged. It travelled through his pant leg, up and up. He thrashes about, letting out strange grunts and groans. He didn't want this. Well, that's what it seemed at least. It travelled further, Neon's whines getting louder and louder.

"S-stop-" He cried out, to no avail. The Slime wouldn't stop.

It slivered through his underwear, slathering up his butt. He felt his cheeks begin to warm up, protesting not stopping. The tentacle slid into the tight hole in his ass, he moaned, feeling it push against his walls on the inside. It was something different. Never had he felt anything like this. In all honesty, he liked it. It didn't stop though, as Neon felt like the slime should have neared it's end, he was shown the truth. It didn't care about anatomy, human safety on anything. It just cared about pleasure and sexual satisfaction. It pushed against his insides, squeezing his organs. He felt his mouth open wide, tongue sticking out. It felt magnificent, but again, it wasn't the end. It Somehow kept pushing, the pleasure Neon felt only got better, and better. He then snaps back into it, thrashing about once more. Each kick and punch only felt better, the tentacle wiggling around inside his anus. 

He slowly pushed away, it exiting him. He panted, letting out a sigh of relief. He bit into the slime on his arms and tore it off, ripping the rest away. He summoned pink shields on the top of the slimey ocean, walking across it with what energy he had left. 

Multiple tentacles shot out from the lake, gripping onto Neon and pulling him deep into the slime. All the way down to the bottom, they brought him. He couldn't escape. He could breath just fine, however. The ooze slid under his clothing, wrapping all around him. It squeezed in just the right places, screams and moans of pleasure escaping Neon at just the right time. His clothes slowly began to….dissolve? Strange. Must be something to do with the slime. He didn't get colder though, in fact, he got warmer. He opened his mouth slowly, testing out how exactly he could breath. Then, another tentacle slid into his mouth, lips pressing against it. He lets out a muffled scream, feeling the slime drool down his throat, pressing against his skin. A tentacle, alike the other slid back into his ass, yet another wrapped around his penis. He squirms about with whatever energy he had left, eyebrows furrowing. It pushed and pulled through his asshole, Neon could feel his body being pushed to the limit. The tentacles wrapped around his dick, squeezing it and pulling on it. He lets out multiple "Mmf" and "Humf" noises during this process.

He got pulled up a bit, giving the slime more room to...work. More wrapped around his waist, caressing his body. He began to like it. Feeling the warmth of the tentacles. He freely allowed the slime to move through his body, squeezing and pushing him. Playing with him, plucking him. 

Neon's body slowly drifted to the surface, him letting out a flurry of coughs. He had no clue what to do, and barely understood what had just happened. He was naked and the lake waved at him. It wanted him to come back again. And of course, he would.


	2. Gangup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon brings a few friends to defeat the slime, but it turns the tables on him~

Neon wandered back through the forest, three lookalikes following. One was wearing a skirt and a pink sweater with a window, showing his chest. Another wore a Strange outfit, displaying his waist and stomach with holographic sleeves. The final one was taller, with a lont coat and boots. Strawberry, Diamond and Reaper. Neon leads them all, as his feet sink deeper into the ground. The ground was soggy, an unsettling, familiar feeling. He peeks out to the lake, almost glowing due to its orange tint and the sun's rays. Neon looks back at them, waving his hand for them to follow. Once they got to the edge, he summoned a bubble around them all, as they begin to walk across the slime. 

Neon stared at it, gulping, a faint blush plastered onto his face. Last time he was violated and taken by the slime, he wasn't going to let that happen again. He looked back at the others. Only...they weren't there, the bubble had been destroyed, all of it vanished into thin air. Before Neon could sink into the slime, he summoned a wall beneath him, summoning more and stepping upwards into the air. He sighs in relief, only for him to feel a shock of pleasure coming from his stomach. He looks down, a hand running up his shirt and rubbing his gem softly. He squirms about, looking back to see diamond, eyes orange. The slime was..controlling him. Neon let's out multiple moans and grunts, blushing brightly. He examined Diamond, it was true, there was a tentacle running up his pants. He frowns, another shock of pleasure on his dick. It twitched, as he stared, Reaper was there. He pulled and pushed on it, stimulating it. Neon moans, leaning back onto diamond, who hid in Neon's neck and kissed it softly. Neon let out even more moans, gripping onto diamond tightly. He felt his pants lower, then, something rubbing against his ass. He looks back, only for his stomach to be pushed, eyes rolling back into his head slightly. Diamonds dick pounded into him, thrusting and pulling out quickly. Neon panted, mouth drooling with pink liquid, he looked around, trying to locate strawberry. He then felt something shoved into his mouth. Neon immediately sucked on it, holding onto it and rubbing it, as though he were drawn to it. It was Strawberrys penis, he moaned, strawberry pulling a smirk. How did this happen...it was pleasureable at least…

A tentacle runs up Neon's leg, wrapping around him fully, restricting his movement. He yelps, the tentacle splitting, one part wrapping around his dick, the other squeezing into his asshole, alongside Diamonds dick. He felt his organs being pushed, the pleasure he was feeling spiking. Then, the tentacle wrapped around his back, his wings sprouting. They catch the slime and diamond off guard, the tentacle and slime covered dick pulling out of Neon. He takes this chance and backs away, falling onto diamond and scrambling to get up. He gasped, mouth escaping from strawberry. He pants, falling into the slime. Shit.

The slime forms multiple tentacles, wrapping around all his limbs. It wasn't playing now. Multiple slide into his ass with full force, stretching the walls inside of him. He opens his mouth to scream, another being shoved down his throat. He moans, sucking on it. His dick twitched, pleasure spiking from there, tentacles wrapped around it. It forcebly was stimulated, being pushed and pulled playfully. Another tentacle wraps around his throat and pressed against his gem. Neon let out multiple pleasurable sounds, thrashing about. The slime wrapped around his wings too, rubbing against the tips. Hard. He opens his eyes fully, eyes beginning to leak a pink liquid. The slime turned a bit pink, especially the tentacle in his mouth. His body begins to turn limp, closing his eyes. Something shoots out of Neon's dick, disappearing in the slime. He slowly drifts to sleep, the slime not stopping. 

He wakes up, against a tree, he lets out a groan, looking around. His entire body was burning with pleasure, as he slowly realises his clothes were nowhere to be seen. He stepped up, moaning with every movement. The urge to touch his own dick powerful. He wandered through the forest, looking for the other Neon's. He then feels a tug at his hips, something sliding into his ass. He moaned, muttering.

"Not again…" he mumbled, looking back at strawberry, who was pulling and pushing into Neon.

Strawberry smirks, pulling on Neon's hair, Neon letting out a moan. Neon mumbled "More…" and Strawberry Responses, thrusting harder and faster. Neon felt his ass burning, and his dick twitching. Strawberry pulled out, Neon's ass leaking. He slowly turns him around, kissing him on the lips. This just fueled his pleasure, both of their tongues leaking pink liquid. They pressed their chests together, pushing into eachother. They moaned, their dicks rubbing together too. Neon stared dreamily at him...then, passed out. Strawberry stared and blinked, then yelps. He felt his ass up, an orange liquid leaking out of it. The slime left his body, strawberry letting out a few muffled grunts and groans, more leaking out of his mouth. Within seconds, he collapsed on the ground, moaning.


End file.
